


Dinner and a Show

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: It's difficult for Bruce to hear the good and ignore the bad, but he's found a voice that drowns the others out.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialog prompt "Where should I go?"

It's been a year since Loki and the aliens and the destruction in Manhattan. Things were as back to normal as things get in the city that never sleeps. Members of Team Avengers had worked a handful of missions behind the scenes, but as far as the public was concerned, their superheroes were busying themselves with appearances at charity events, hospitals and schools.

No one had really seen Hulk since the initial cleanup had begun. Bruce's seamless transformation in the face of the behemoth alien snake-thing had demonstrated to his teammates that which Tony had been preaching from the start. Bruce truly had a lid on it, and could open and close it on his terms.

But Bruce wasn't the type to press his luck. It took a bit of convincing from Tony for Bruce to consider letting Hulk help remove some of the rubble that littered the streets. It was Steve's recount of Hulk's ability to follow simple orders that finally convinced Bruce to at least give it a try...but only after several precautionary stipulations were agreed upon.

Though only a handful of civilians were permitted in his general vicinity, and no news crews were given access, a couple of amateur video clips of Hulk working alongside heavy equipment to move the largest pieces of debris had surfaced. He may not have accomplished the tasks with much finesse, but he got the job done. Those brief scenes of the giant ended up being fantastic PR for the much misunderstood creature. Kids loved him even more, and adults were beginning to warm up to him.

The team couldn't exactly take Hulk with them to any events, but toward the end of the summer, a carefully orchestrated trip to a private beach was implemented. Paparazzi spied Iron Man and Hulk playing with the world's largest beach ball, and those snapshots further aided the green giant's image. Ok, so maybe they weren't so much 'paparazzi' as they were a couple of photographer friends of Tony, who then 'leaked' their pictures. That's neither here nor there.

So things had been 'good'. That's all that Bruce would allow himself. He and Tony had spent the months working with Hulk, working with each other, and working at a relationship that couldn't help itself from forming between the two.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Bruce knows that you can't please everyone, and no matter how far he has come, and how much good he's been able to accomplish to this point, there will always be people who don't trust him and the other guy. Bruce thinks these people are wise, but Tony uses more colorful words to describe them. But as much as Bruce doesn't blame others for being wary, he can't escape the hurt that their angry words and cautious glances cause him. He supposes it's a small price to pay in exchange for being let back into society.

Tony knows that he can't please anyone. That's why it's no shock to him when some loudmouth approaches their table when Bruce was away using the restroom. Geez, this was a fairly ritzy restaurant. Was it too much to ask for its patrons to have a little class?

"Hey, Stark, I don't care what you do in your own home, but how could you bring that guy here?!"

Here we go, Tony thought. "Well, first we hopped into one of my cars, and then..."

Tony was cut off by, "That guy's a menace. He shouldn't be allowed in public!"

It was at this point that Tony noticed Bruce returning. He did his best to try to subtly cue Bruce to change direction, but Bruce either didn't notice, or wouldn't. He only had a few seconds to try to diffuse the scene. "Look buddy, we're just trying to enjoy a nice evening. How about if I buy your table some champagne? Help you enjoy yours, too." 

The reply was less than eloquent. "You can go to hell, Stark!"

"And where should I go," Bruce calmly interjected from behind.

The big lug was startled, but defiant. He turned around, and sized Bruce up. Bruce, in his jacket with the elbow patches, glasses, and slightly askew curly hair. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

And he wouldn't.

Unless he had to.

Tony held his breath while Bruce stood his ground.

The idiot-guy was suddenly gifted with a flash of genius, as he decided it might be best not to rattle this particular beast's cage. "I don't want any trouble. I was just giving your friend a message."

Unblinking, Bruce replied, "Tony has excellent hearing and equal comprehension of the spoken word, so I feel safe in saying that your message has been received. Now, if you'll excuse us."

The interloper retreated with a huff.

Bruce slid into his seat. "Who did you piss off now?"

Tony silently thanked whatever force in the universe that had kept Bruce from hearing the hateful words that had been spoken about him. "Oh, you know I've got fans everywhere. Just another guy who's jealous of my good fortune. Haters gonna hate, and all that." He waved his hand cavalierly. 

Bruce might have been joking around about Tony's hearing, but it wasn't common knowledge that his own hearing had been heightened after the accident. It was one of the few freakish things about himself that he actually didn't mind so much. It had come in handy when he was on his own. Yet with every pro, there is a con. Sometimes he heard things that he wished he didn't. Tony was sweet to want to spare his feelings, and Bruce was not about to take that from him. "That's too bad. He seemed delightful."

Tony chuckled, then went off on a tangent about constructing an Avengers-Only restaurant inside the tower, so that they could eat out without having to go out.

And for the remainder of the evening, the only thing Bruce heard was a safe and caring voice.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [World's Largest Beach Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895002) by [Gassu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu)




End file.
